Another Timelord
by Invisable101
Summary: Hayley, a normal girl has been dreaming about the TARDIS. What happens when she finds out that she is not human, but actually an alien and why are the Daleks after her and her fobwatch?
1. Hayley and her dreams

**A/N: I'm doing really good today, I got my hair cut, earings, and two chapters of my stories finished. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>She looked at the blue box infrount of her when she heard a mans voice.<p>

"Are you ok Hayley?" it asked

"I'm just thinking," she replyed

"About..."

"About who I am, I fell like there is something that I need to know about myself, something that I've forgotten."

"Would you like me to help you remember?"

"Mabye next time you're here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to wake up."

Haley woke up from another one of her dreams. There was a voice, but there was a thick fog so she couldn't see who was speaking. She could sometimes see a thing in the fog, it was a blue box, but that was it, an old telephone box. She never thought about these dreams much. She quickly forgot about the dream and went downstairs for breakfast.

After she finished breakfast she went to school like normal. She took her notes in history class, learned about computers, listened to the science lesson with deep interest, had lunch, did a bit of writing in language arts, focused on her equations in math, and walked home like she does every day. She finds everyday life to be way too boring and will sometime find herself drawing the blue box while listening to the teachers teach, her mind focusing both on the lessons and on the dreams. Her classmates don't know what to say about the box. To her the dreams and the box are the most exciting things her life has to offer.

It was dinner time at her house and conversation started as normal.

"So Haley, what did you do in school today?" asked her mom. A tall woman with brown hair and green eyes.

"The same thing I do every day, learn," replied Haley, a high schooler of average height, red hair, and blue eyes.

"Honestly, is that the only answer you can give us Haley?" said her father, a tall guy with blonde hair, and hayzel eyes.

"Well why am I only of normal height when both of you are tall? Why don't I have blonde or brown hair like you or mom? Why don't I have brown or green eyes like you or mom? Why do you never answer any of my questions? As far as I know no one else in our family has red hair and blue eyes, at least not any one I've seen from our family. None of my aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents has red hair on either side of the family." Haley replied.

"You probably just got some hidden genes," said her mom.

"Maybe," replied Haley, "I'm done."

Haley ran up stairs to shower, which she says is a good way to end a day no matter how boring. She likes to feel of the running water over her skin and the smell of the shampoo in her hair.

After her shower she slipped on her pajamas and went to bed like normal.

* * *

><p><strong>So the TARDIS is in a teenager's dreams. Why do you thing it's there and how? This question will be answered in a later chapter, but it's still fun to guess isn't it. So review and read my other story if you want.<strong>


	2. A Shocking Discovery

The Doctor woke up in a place that was all white except for his blue TARDIS, "Why do you keep on taking me here?" he said to her.

"I don't know why your here, but I don't think I summoned you or are you talking to the box again?" said a voice.

The Doctor looked around until he saw a teenage girl wearing blue pajamas that had pockets, her back was turned to him.

"Hello Haley," he said, "I was just talking to my box."

"I find that you normally talk to it. Is it here? I don't see it."

"Turn around"

She turned, "I see it," she said.

"Do you see me?"

"No. There is too much fog."

"I can see you."

"Oh. Why can I only see the fog?"

"I don't know Haley. Why do you never ask for my name?"

"Aren't you just a figment of my imagination? After all it is my dream."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Ok. What is your name?"

"My name is the Doctor"

"Doctor? That isn't a name, it's a job." said Haley

"It's what all of my friends call me, Doctor" said the Doctor

"Ok. Are you an alien? I think aliens are cool."

"Yes I am an alien. I'm the coolest alien there is."

"Really. What species are you?"

"I'm a Timelord. I can travel anywhere in time and space."

Timelord. Something about that name made her atoms tingle for a second. "Really? Anywhere? Any when?"

"Yes."

"What is your planet like?"

"Let's talk about something else. Um... let's see what we can find in our pockets."

"Ok. I'll empty mine first since you can see me. Let's see... I have a button, a thread and in the other pocket I have... a watch?"

"What kind of watch? Hold it up."

Haley held it up and the Doctor was shocked to see what it was, "That's a fob watch."

"I never noticed it before. Should I open it?"

"Do you think you should?"

Haley opened the watch and all of the fog disappeared. She looked back to the box and saw him, the Doctor. He had dark had, some may say that he looks like a school teacher. "I see you. Doctor I see you! The fog is gone!"

"Really? That's good."

"Yeah. I'm so glad-"

Haley was cut off by some sort of robotic sound. She turned and saw what looked like a robot, it was gold, it had no legs, but seemed to glide across the ground, it had a dome head with what looked like a eye stalk with a blue glow on the end, it had two arms one that reminded her of a toilet plunger, and the other arm looked like a gun, and the bottom part of it was studded with gold balls. When she saw the creature one word came to mind. Dalek.

When the fog vanished the Doctor was surprised the see a dalek. He was even more surprised to find one in a young girl's dream.

"Haley! Get inside the box quick!" the Doctor yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she yelled back.

The Doctor pushed open the doors and hopped in the TARDIS Haley not far behind. He closed the doors just as the dalek yelled "Exterminate." and a second later they heard the sound of it firing at the spot where the Doctor once stood.

When Haley got into the box the view took her breath away. It was HUGE on the inside. The walls were bronze and decorated with panels, somewhere circular and others were hexagonal. The control console was also hexagonal with many many buttons, levers, and lights and there was a column going right through the middle and the floor was glass supported by metal beams. There was another floor below. It had holes filled with liquid, possibly oil. The column ran down there as well. There were also many wires hanging from the ceiling

"This place is so cool," she said

"Yes it is'" said the Doctor, "It's called-"

"The TARDIS" said Haley, "it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space and the thing that was chasing us is called a Dalek."

"Correct and correct," he replyed, "How did you know that?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's my dream."

"Yes that makes since, but what if what your dreaming isn't just made up? What if its real?"

"That's impossable. How could this place even exist? It's so mutch bigger on the inside and who knows where those hallways lead to."

Just then a two of people walked in. The woman had red hair and the man had light brown hair. "Amy, Rory" the Doctor greeted them.

"Who are they?" Haley asked.

"They are my friends Amy and Rory. Amy, Rory this is Haley," said the Doctor.

"This place is amasing," she said

"Yes she is'" said the Doctor, "It's called-"

"The TARDIS" said Haley, "it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space and the thing that was chasing us is called a Dalek."

"Correct and correct," he replyed, "How did you know that?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's my dream."

"Yes that makes since, but what if what your dreaming isn't just made up? What if its real?"

"That's impossable. How could this place even exist? It's so mutch bigger on the inside and who knows where those hallways lead to."

Just then a two of people walked in. The woman had red hair and the man had light brown hair. "Amy, Rory" the Doctor greeted them.

"Who are they?" Haley asked.

"They are my friends Amy and Rory. Amy, Rory this is Haley," said the Doctor.

"Do you have a thing for gingers or something, because first there's me and now there's this girl," Amy said looking Hayley up and down, She even has TARDIS blue pjs, how long have you made this one wait for you to get her?"

"I only met him today actually, but I've seen the TARDIS several times in my dreams and I must say she is remarkable, but I feel I know more about this beautiful time machine."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I might remember if I knew what these symbols on this watch ment."

The Doctor took the watch from her and took a look inside, "That's impossable," he said, "This is... it can't be... but it is."

"What is it?" Hayley asked.

"There is Galafrayen writing on the inside of this watch. How did you get it?"

"I don't know. I've just always had it. Is Galafrayen the language of the Timelords?"

"Yes it is and I'm supposed to be the last of the Timelords, so how are you alive. You have memories of TARDISs and Daleks, but this only restored to memory partially. Why?"

"Maybe it's because-"

"The thing is that it's supposed to fully restore a Timelords memory when they open it and-" the doctor said, but Hayley had grabed onto his coat, pulled him down to eye level, and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Maybe it didn't completely restore my memories since this is a _dream_ and the symbols were only able to partially restore my memories as well as the TARDIS. Mostlikely for just in case I ran into one of those Daleks like the one outside or if I met a Timelord like you. And I have to say that that's a cool bowtie," she said removing her hand from his mouth.

"Possably," he said standing up strait, "and yes bowties are cool."

"Is it just me or do Timelords have no sence of fashion," Amy said, "He wore a fez once, but it kinda blew up."

"I think a fez would look really good on him" Hayley said, "and how did it blow up?"

"They shot it," the Doctor said.

"You shot the fez!" Hayley said to Rory and Amy.

"Nevermind about the fez," Amy said, "How did we get into a grils dream?"

"The TARDIS must have forged a physic link between me and Hayley so that when ever she fell asleep I would get knocked out as well and we could talk, but Hayley could not see me since the fog was blocking out the memories that she was supposed to forget except when Dalek or TARDIS or Galafrayen writing showed up on her door step, then she would know a bit about Timelords and Daleks, the allies and enemies, but she won't have all of her memories back untill she opens the watch. So Hayley, when you wake up you need to open the watch and get your full memories back, then I will find you. I should be able to trace you using the physic link, ok."

"Ok, it's time for me to wake up anyway, but something feels wrong, like there is something in the house with me. I could feel it brush up agenst my hand, it felt like... cold metal."


	3. The Rescue

**A/N: Today is not my best day, I woke up early after going to bed kinda late, I have a runny nose, I woke up with a slightly sore throat and I have a runny nose, but now I'm better, the head ache is gone my throat is much better, but it's still bugging me a little and I got another review for this story and it's been faverited, but I still have a slightly runny nose. Oh well I'll survive.**

** Here is another chapter of Another Timelord and I would like to thank those who have reviewed, alerted, and faverited. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>When the Doctor woke up he saw Rory and Amy kneeling next to him. They were apperantly trying to wake him up.<p>

"Doctor, good your awake," Rory said.

The Doctor got to his feet and ran to the console. He then started to push buttons and pull levers, "Hayley's in big trouble," he said as the TARDIS made it's famalar noise and the ground beneath their feet started to shake.

Meanwhile, Hayley had just woken up to find a Dalek in her bedroom. It turned around when she tryed to quietly get off the bed and sneak away, but it had heard her, "Where is the watch?" it screatched with it's metalic robot like voice, "I demand you give it to me or you will be exterminated!"

She looked the Dalek up and down, it was like the one from her momories except it was bigger and red, "I know what you are Dalek and if I give it to you then you still will exterminate me since that is what you do, lie to people and exterminate then whenever you get the chance," she said standing up on the bed and putting her hand in the poket that contained the watch.

"You will give me the watch."

"Why do you need the watch?" she said jumping off the the bed so that it was between her and the Dalek. She then started to slide closer to the door whilst still looking at the alien creature.

"It is of no importance to _you_. Now tell me where it is!"

"You'll have to catch me first," she said, running out of the room as fast as she could.

"You will be exterminated for failer to comply! Exterminate! Exterminate!" it yelled casing her into the living room and failing to land a shot on the young Timelord.

Hayley ran outside and hid behind a tree where she opened the watch.

"Who's Hayley?" Amy asked the Doctor, gripping onto the side of the consol so she wouldn't get thrown to the floor in all of the Chaos.

"She is a girl that I have been visiting in her dreams. You were in one of the dreams as well as Rory, so how come you don't remember her?"

"Because we weren't there," said Rory.

"I must have just dreamed you up while I there then. It makes sence and I don't have to explain who you are. Great!" the Doctor said.

Hayley had regained all of her memories, including more info on the TARDIS and Daleks as well as a little more info about the Doctor, but the Dalek was still right behind her and she had no cover except for a tree. She had to come up with a plan quick, but it was kinda hard to think with the Dalek yelling 'Exterminate!' once every three seconds.

"Won't you shut up you damn machine?" she yelled, but it didn't help at all.

"Exterminate!" it yelled before shooting the tree again.

She then had an idea, "If you want the watch so bad then here you go!" she yelled jumping out of her hiding place just long enought for her to chuck the empty watch at the Daleks eye stalk and a second she heard glass break. She peered around the tree and saw that the watch was imbedded in it's eye.

"My vision has been Impaired! My vision has been Impaired!" the Dalek screeched.

"That teaches you to mess with me you monster from Scaro!"

"I am inable to repear my eye. Why?"

"Why should I tell a mutant like you?"

"The Daleks demand for you to answer me. Answer me!"

"Oh shut up!" she said throwing a rock at the blind Dalek.

"You must be exterminated!" it yelled shooting wildly in evey direction.

"Oh crap." Hayley said getting back behind the tree.

It was then when she heard an oddly familar noise infrount of her and she could see the TARDIS materalising. The Doctor opened the door and Hayley ran inside to see the real life Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

"Do you have a thing for picking up little ginger girls?" Amy said.

"You're the one who blew up the fez, Amy it's nice to meet you and juging by the fact that you don't know me I would guess that the dream you and Rory were just a dream and you were not connected to me physicly via the TARDIS."

"You are right," said the Doctor, "The ones in the dream could have been placed there by the TARDIS though so that you would know who they are and I must say that it was very accurate, she even got her responce right. Don't worry I already told them about you except for what you look like."

"Did you remember to thell them that I'm a Timelord and I have now regained my full memories? Oh and if you want the watch I'm afraid that it is embedded in a very angry Dalek's eye, so good luck trying to get it."

"Don't worry, if you have opened the watch then it is empty and it only useful for... Why is it embedded in a Dalek's eye?"

"I threw it there."

"I threw a brick at a Dalek's eye once, but it didn't imbed itself there."

"A brick is very different from a watch."

"True."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Rory, "but do you think we can go somewhere else, I don't want to be here when that death machine get's the watch out of it's eye.

"Ok," the Doctor and Hayley said together and started to work at the console.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to origionally call it something like _A TARDIS Gained, a Fob Watch Lost _or something like that. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Where to Now?

**A/N: I know I haven't uploaded anymore chapters in a while, but I have finally finished this one which kept on being deleted because someone would turn off my computer before I could save it. Another thing that I have noticed is that I'm not getting many reviews, can you please review so that I can improve or just so I know that I'm doing ok.**

**Also, I have actually come up with another Doctor Who fanfic, but I won't post it yet because I feel that it might give away too much about what happens to Hayley.**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was rocking through time and space and everyone was holding on tight to something to avoid being thrown to the floor or down one of the many hallways.<p>

"What is going on?" asked Amy, who was holding onto the railings.

"The Daleks are after Hayley because she is a Timelord and they planed to eather kill her or just grab the watch and leave, but knowing them I'm sure they would have killed her even if she didn't see them," the Doctor said, "Hayley what are you doing?"

"I'm busy," Hayley said as she set to work at the controls again.

She pushed one final button and the TARDIS's violent shaking stopped.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"And why it it still making that sound?" Amy asked, "Did you forget to turn off the brakes?"

"I learned pleanty about the TARDIS before I left Gallifrey," replyed Hayley, "and that is the sound it's supposed to make. Whoever told you that must have put the TARDIS on scilent."

"What about the Timewar?" the Doctor asked.

"That is a story for another time," Hayly said, "First we need to find somewhere safe to plan."

"Plan?"

"Of course. The Daleks are very dangerous and we need to find a way to stop them from killing me and the others."

"Others?"

"Yes, unless the Daleks killed them all."

"Where are they?"

"Again, a story for another time."

"Could you at least tell us where we're going?" asked Rory.

"Of course. We are going to visit one of the Doctor's old companions, I think her name is Sarah Jane," said Hayley

"Sarah?" said the Doctor excitedly, looking over Hayley's sholder as she worked, "I haven't seen her in a while. It'll be great to see her and Luke again, as well as the others."

Hayley stopped working and looked at the Doctor, "I need to rest and I also need new clothes. May you show me around please?"

"Why don't you have Amy help you?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I want you to help me weather you like it or not," Hayley said and she dragged the Doctor into one of the many hallways.

"How could she be here?" Rory asked Amy when they were out of earshot, "The Doctor said that his race was wiped out."

"Who knows?" Amy said, "There are always seemingly impossable things going on when the Doctor is around."

"But this is different."

"How so?"

"He is supposed to be the last of his kind, no one else."

"You have a point there."

"So what shoud we do?"

"I think we should keep an eye on her, for all we know she could be after the Doctor."

"Alright, we can't let anything happen to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really know if the ending was good enough. I was Going to stop it at Hayley dragging the Doctor through the hallways, but I felt that I had to show that Amy and Rory didn't feel right about her. so review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
